


[Podfic of] Tell Me With Your Eyes

by carboncopies



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Conversations, Exhibitionism, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, discussion of asexuality, mentions of acephobia, some internalized acephobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by cuttooth.Podfic length - 00:31:53Author's summary:A playful smile spreads across Martin’s face, and Jon feels the nervous tension draining from his shoulders.“Jonathan Sims,” says Martin in a tone of faux shock. “Are you an exhibitionist?”“I suppose you’ll have to watch and find out,” Jon teases back, and Martin laughs.*Jon explores a new interest, with Martin's enthusiastic support.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic of] Tell Me With Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tell Me With Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721864) by [cuttooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttooth/pseuds/cuttooth). 



> Evidently I was too far from the microphone when I recorded this one, so there are a a couple words that are pretty inaudible, apologies in advance 😅
> 
> Thank you to cuttooth for having blanket permission to podfic your work!

Podfic length - 00:31:53

File size - 30 MB (mp3)

You can download or stream this podfic via the Google Drive links below:

\- with music: [link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pqctL99zPhIYrErC1g7mW0dUbEkRJY5u/view?usp=sharing). 

\- without music: [link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pq2jgLlBXGozK_kCoIENB8zJCPDTK4cS/view?usp=sharing).

Music used in this podfic is "[Deluge](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Cellophane_Sam/Sea_Change/01_Deluge)" by Cellophane Sam via the Free Music Archive.


End file.
